The ability to personalize a computer is an important feature of a platform. In general, personalization involves changing the settings of a computer to suit a particular user. For example, a personal computer (PC) may be personalized by changing the background image, choosing text fonts, or a color scheme for the operating system. If the PC is shared by different users, an individual user may store these basic personal settings onto the PC into a user account. The settings may then be accessed at a later time by logging in.